


Tranquil

by Leah_Red



Series: Inktober 2018 [2]
Category: Bandom, Paramore, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Aliens or Angels? I'll never tell, Halloween, Inktober 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leah_Red/pseuds/Leah_Red
Summary: Prompt #2 for Inktober 2018





	Tranquil

The party was in full swing down stairs and in the backyard. Tyler ignored it all as he climbed out of the second story bedroom window, trying his best to ignore the drop to the ground a few feet away.

"Josh?" He held on to the window sill with white knuckles. Heights were not his specialty. There wasn't an answer, but a moment later Tyler saw a flash of cotton candy blue on another gable. "Of course," he whispered, gripping the sill even tighter. Taking a shaky breath, Tyler finally let go and edged away from the window, inching upwards to the peak of the roof.

The noises of the party sounded distant, further away than they really were. When he climbed over the roof, gripping the shingles and praying that his shoes wouldn't slip, his best friend came into view.

Josh was sprawled out on the roof, hands behind his head. He didn't react as Tyler edged towards him, finally settling down to sit down as far away from the edge as he could get.

Tyler glanced at Josh and followed his gaze upwards. The stars were always something that fascinated Tyler, and knowing what he did about his best friend only made them more appealing. 

"It's quiet up here," Tyler finally says. "You missed the mess with Hayley and the lighter fluid."

Josh laughed under his breath. "You didn't get set on fire, did you?" 

"Not this time, no." Tyler eased down a few inches more, awkwardly lying on his back with his face level with Josh's. They lay there in silence for a while, until the loud splash of someone being thrown into the pool made it's way up to them. 

"I didn't think that I'd get so... attached to this place," Josh whispered. "What's that phrase you always use? Everything happens so much."

"Sounds about right." Tyler looked at Josh again, who's gaze was still set firmly upward. The tattoo on Josh's shoulder swirled slowly and Tyler couldn't stop himself from reaching out to touch it carefully.

"What am I supposed to do when I have to go?" Josh's voice was so quiet Tyler could barely hear it. 

Tyler took a soft breath in. He'd wanted to say something like this for a long time. "I'll go with you."

A wave of pink ran through Josh's hair before it settled back on blue. He looked at Tyler, starlight in his eyes. "Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

Josh turned back to look at the sky, a new smile on his face. The rooftop was comfortably quiet compared to the party down below them. Tyler wondered if that's what it was like for Josh, watching things happen below him without really being a part of it.

"Don't worry too much. I don't have to go for a while yet." Josh took a hand from under his head and put his arm behind Tyler's, so he had something to rest on. "I'll make sure I don't leave here alone."


End file.
